


Sam telling Jack a science joke

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, science jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam telling Jack a science joke

 


End file.
